You're Mine Forever And Ever
by RossKousukePrime
Summary: Janette y Optimus se demostrarán lo que sienten el uno por el otro en una sola noche, sin el resto de los Autobots. Debido a esto, habrán unos cambios en lo que va a el compañerismo que tienen los Autobots. Esto pasa 3 meses después de la batalla en Tokio (OptimusxJanette) y también algo de BumblebeexJanette :3
1. Eres solamente mía

**Adevertencia: ESTE FIC ES LEMMON **

**Creo que saben a qué me refiere e.e**

**Si 1313 bueno leánla**

**P.D. ¡NO ME MATEN SI NO LES GUSTA! /.\**

**P.D.2 De todas maneras es mi primer Lemmon**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1 Eres solamente mía<p>

_(Narra Janette)_

Este día, será genial, Mary y yo iremos a un paseo con los Autobots por la carretera, además de que Mary cumplirá con sus deberes hoy como verdadera líder Autobot.

Luego de eso, fuimos a un teatro, donde presentaron una obra melodramática, fue muy gracioso, pero el chico que era el protagonista me guiñó el ojo, no sé cómo pero escuché un gruñido al parecer, fue Optimus el que produjo ese gruñido.

Optimus no cambiará, me gustaba su modo de ser, frío, un líder nato, directo, decidido, protector, se preocupaba por mí y por Mary

Me gustaba, no, lo amaba, no importaba lo que yo hiciera, jamás me amaría como yo a él, sí, su nombre es Optimus Prime y estoy enamorada de él, ¿Qué mierda me pasa?

Optimus y Mary están casados o más bien lo van a estar.

No puedo intervenir en su futuro de ellos, eso, no sería de Dios, es como si yo no quisiera que fuesen felices. Para desahogarme empecé a escuchar música, no tardaron más de 3 minutos y alguien me llamó, era Optimus.

-Janette, ¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó Optimus preocupado

-Estaba escuchando música, yo sola- Y agaché mi cabeza- ¿Para qué me querías?-

-Para esto…- Me alzó la barbilla se acercó a mí y… me besó.

No sabía qué hacer, así que me dejé llevar y le correspondí el beso, él me agarró de la cintura y yo puse mis brazos en su cuello, nos faltaba aire así que nos separamos.

-Ah, ah, besas muy bien, Janette- Dijo Optimus jadeando

-Está bien, tomaré eso, como un cumplido- Dije riendo un poco

-Jan, quiero hacer "eso" contigo- Confesó Optimus

-¿"Eso", a qué te refieres"?- Pregunté confundida

-A esto- Y me volvió a besar

Pero fue de una manera salvaje, me metió la lengua en mi boca explorando mi cavidad bucal, pero no me iba a dar por vencida fácilmente así que hice lo mismo, luego de unos cuantos minutos, nos faltó aire así que nos separamos dejando entre nosotros un fino hilo de saliva.

Optimus me tomó en brazos y fuimos a mi cuarto donde cerró la puerta con seguro. Entonces me recostó sobre la cama y empezó a besar mi cuello, mientras con su mano derecha me quitaba la sudadera y la arrojaba por ahí.

-Janette, tienes mucha ropa- Ronroneo Optimus

-Es que así me siento protegida- Le contesté

Luego al bajar un poco más me quitó la blusa, pero yo no me quedaba atrás, le quité su chaqueta azul y su playera con cuello largo negro. Tenían unos abdominales muy bien formados, no me lo esperaba de alguien tan perfecto como él.

Desbrochó mi sujetador dejando mis pechos libres, me daba vergüenza que él me viera así, por eso, me cubrí con mis brazos, pero Optimus me apartó los brazos.

-No lo hagas Jan, eres perfectamente hermosa- Dijo Optimus sonrojado

Lo que hizo luego, me hizo querer asesinarlo, tomó unos de mis pechos y los empezó a masajear, lamer, morder, succionar y chupar. No podía controlarme, me volvería loca, tarde o temprano.

-Ah, ah, ah, O-Optimus, ah, no lo, ah, hagas, me estás, ah, torturando- Dije gimiendo de placer

Optimus hizo oídos sordos y siguió con su trabajo, me quería vengar, cuando todo esto acabe, juro que mañana le patearé el trasero por violarme y más cuando estoy indefensa.

Luego hizo lo mismo con el otro, Optimus era un pervertido de primera, y eso no lo niega nadie, tal vez él sí, pero yo no ni siquiera Mary.

-Tus pechos son suaves Janette- Dijo Optimus en tono pervertido

En un movimiento, con la mano que le quedaba libre, que es la izquierda, comenzó a bajarme el cierre de mi pantalón y luego comenzó a bajarlo lentamente, pero yo hice lo mismo, con mis manos desabroché su cinturón y lo despojé de sus pantalones, quedando ambos semi desnudos, él con boxers y yo con boxers femeninos.

-Jan, necesito entrar ya- Dijo Optimus desesperado

-O-Optimus, no seas Pronto, espérate- Dije haciendo un puchero, por el cual a Optimus le dio gracia.

Me besó de nuevo, creo que, le gusto, No, ¿de qué estoy hablando?, esto es un maldito sueño, sus besos llegaron hasta mi vientre, para lo cual me hizo jadear y gemir al mismo tiempo.

Llegando ya la hora me empezó a quitar mi ropa interior, llegando hasta los tobillos, pero no todo acaba allí, separó mis piernas y arrojó mis boxers por ahí.

Luego él se quitó los boxers que llevaba puesto.

-Janette, ¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto?- Me preguntó Optimus preocupado

-No te preocupes, voy a aguantar- Dije por último y abrí mis piernas

Optimus dudó unos cuantos segundos y me penetró al final.

-Auch! M-Me duele ¡O-Optimus!- Grité de dolor

-L-Lo lamento, yo, ¡TE ESTOY LASTIMANDO JANETTE!- Exclamó Optimus demasiado preocupado

-Claro que no, yo, voy a aguantar…lo prometo- Juré a Optimus

-Bien, Janette, comenzaré a moverme- Dijo Optimus

Optimus se movía suavemente, me dolía un poco, aunque quizá pueda acostumbrarme a ello.

_(Narra Optimus)_

Oh, Dios, Janette, está jodidamente estrecha. Su interior, era cálido y húmedo, tal vez no iba a tardar como para llegar al extremo, solamente podía salir y entrar de ella, primero en movimientos suaves.

-Ahhhhh! Optimus- Gimió Janette de placer

-Oh, Jan, estás tan…APRETADA- Dije muy exaltado

-¿Y si alguien nos oye?- Preguntó Janette muy preocupada

-Nadie nos oirá, todos se fueron a una misión importante- Dije tranqulizandola

_(Mientras tanto…)_

-Maldito Optimus, juro que mañana va a morir- Dijo Mary en tono molesto

-Creo que merecemos algo de diversión ¿No?- Dijo Crosshairs para así atacar

_(Volviendo con Optimus y Janette…)_

Con la mano derecha sostenía a Janette por las caderas y la otra mano estaba en la mejilla de Janette, la iba a hacer mía para siempre, sin dudar lo que me reclamasen, o que me odiasen pero ella…jamás me odiaría.

Luego la cargué y la apoyé contra la pared, es decir, su espalda en la pared, con mi mano derecha me sostenía y con la otra la sostenía a ella.

Era…tan hermosa, sus ojos ámbar con anillos, su carácter, seria, decidida, valiente, atrevida, inteligente y muy linda, ahora ya sé por qué Bee ama a Janette.

Ya estaba alcanzando mi límite, de repente, mis ligeros movimiento se convirtieron en embestidas muy agitadoras para nosotros.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh! Optimus, creo… que… yo… -Dijo Janette jadeando

-Dilo, ¡Di mi nombre Jan!- Ordené

-Ahh! Optimus, Optimus Optimus ¡TE NECESITO ADENTRO YA!- Ordenó Janette

-Ah, Janette, yo… ya no aguanto me voy a… ¡CORRER!- Exclamé agitado

-Ah! Optimus ¡OPTIMUS, ME CORRO!- Gritó Janette corriéndose

-Ah! Janette ¡JANETTE TAMBIÉN ME CORRO!- Grité corriéndome en Janette

Entonces la tomé en mis brazos moviéndose solamente sus piernas a los lados, Janette no pesaba tanto, pero bueno, en ese preciso momento habíamos llegado a lo que los humanos le llaman "orgasmo".

Sentía algo caliente verterse en Janette, y así fue, ese líquido blanco y espeso se vertió en la entrada de Janette.

-Optimus, estoy cansada- Dijo Janette

-Janette, no tienes que protegerte tu sola todo el tiempo, yo te voy a proteger…siempre- Dije dándole un beso en los labios –Y por cierto, Janette, Yo Te Amo-

-Yo siempre te amé y lo haré por siempre, Mi Optimus Prime, mi caballero Autobot- Dije Janette con ternura

* * *

><p><strong>Y así acaba el fic)?<strong>

**Aunque queda a decisión de ustedes continuarlo ¬¬**

**Y sé que es muy perro de Janette quitarle su prometido a Mary**

**Pero bueno, si ustedes quieren que lo continuen lo verán después**

**Bye ;D Hasta el próximo fic o Capítulo )? Quién sabe :)**


	2. La felicidad

**He aquí el capítulo 2**

**Gracias a DeadStriker32 y a LadyPrimeneko por apoyarme y seguir con el fic**

**Y sin más que decir aquí está el capítulo 2**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2 La felicidad<p>

_(Narra Janette)_

Un rayo de luz me despertó, estaba acostada encima del pecho de Optimus, no era mi imaginación, lo de…anoche.

No me había percatado de que Optimus estaba viéndome fijamente

-Oye, ¿Por qué me andas viendo?- Pregunté

-Es que me encanta como duermes, así que te estaba viendo dormir- Dijo Optimus

-Estaba durmiendo plácidamente y me llegó un rayo de luz- Dije un poco irritada y al poco tiempo Optimus me dio un ligero beso en los labios

Para nuestra sorpresa se escuchó el ruido de la puerta principal abrirse…

-¡Oh mierda, ya llegaron!- Exclamé en tipo de susurro

-Debemos vestirnos rápido, o sino, la que se nos va a armar- Dijo Optimus nervioso

Yo me puse mis boxers, mis pantalones, me acomodé el sostén, me puse mi blusa y encima la sudadera, amarré las cintas y el cierre lo bajé y al final me puse mis pulseras y los converse.

Al terminar, Optimus también ya se había vestido, simulando que no pasó nada entre nosotros anoche.

Así que, para disimular que ya estábamos haciendo nuestros quehaceres, salimos por una puerta trasera y él se fue a ver a los Autobots y yo fui a preparar el desayuno para todos.

-Optimus, es bueno verte- Dijo Bee aliviado

No pude escuchar más lo que decían ya que iba bajando por las escaleras traseras.

_(Narra Optimus)_

Entonces me encontré con los demás, l parecer si que les había gustado la misión que les dejé.

-Optimus, es bueno verte- Dijo Bee casi aliviado

-Sí, es lo mismo que digo yo- Dije un poco nervioso

No me había dado cuenta de que algo venía acercándose a mi cada vez más rápido.

-¡Optimus Prime!- Exclamó una voz un poco gruesa

Y perdí el conocimiento debido a algo que me arrojaron a la cara. No tardé mucho como para recobrar el conocimiento y al levantarme me dolía la cabeza, para empeorar más las cosas me salía sangre de la nariz.

-¡Eres LO PEOR!- Exclamó Mary gritándome

-¿P-Por qué¡?- Pregunté confundido

-Porque, nos enviaste a una misión casi suicida- Dijo Mary molesta

-No te quejes, tu nunca mueres- Dije reclamándole

-No lo decía por mí…- Dijo dándome la espalda –Lo decía por mis Autobots-

No deje nada, solamente, me quedé sorprendido ante las palabras de Mary, ella iba a ser mi esposa, dentro de unos cuántos años, aproximadamente 2, pero por ahora, debía empezar a conocerla de un punto de vista muy diferente a cuando la conocí hace muchos años y entonces son dudarlo, Mary se marchó de ahí.

-Sí que la hiciste enojar, Optimus- Dijo Crosshairs un poco sarcástico

-Estoy de acuerdo con Crosshairs, ¿por qué no va a disculparse con ella?- Dio Drift tranquilizador

-Creo que tienen razón, ahora vuelvo- Dije en tono serio

Nunca le había hecho daño a una persona, ni a Janette, ni a Bee y ni mucho menos a Mary. Pero ahora, será más costoso para mí.

Bajé a la planta baja y busqué a Janette para preguntarle la ubicación de Mary.

-Janette ¿Dónde está Mary?- Le pregunté

-No sé, no ha pasado por aquí- Dijo Janette metiendo el pavo de navidad al horno -¿Por qué preguntas?-

-No es nada, quiero decirle algo- Dije seriamente

Y entonces me fui hacia el patio trasero

_(Narra Janette)_

No podía escuchar lo que Optimus me estaba diciendo, pero, estaba ¿Buscando a Mary?, creo que eso me hace sentir mejor, el saber que solamente ayer fue ayer y ahora, Optimus se ha decidido en ser feliz con Mary, si darme cuenta mis lágrimas empezaron a caer, malditas lágrimas como las odio, de repente empecé a escuchar unos pasos que bajaban lenatamente, voltee y vi a Bumblebee me veía fijamente, no quería que Bee me viera llorar, no sé por qué pero…

Definitivamente no me gusta

_(Narra Bumblebee)_

Era, tan, hermosa, sus ojos cristalinos llenos de lágrimas, su cabello largo y bicolor, sus ojos ámbar con anillos, la quería tener an mis brazos.

-Jan, ¿Por qué estás llorando?- Pregunté a Jan

-N-No es nada- Y se miró hacia otro lado

-Dime Jan, dime que tienes y así poder apoyarte- Dije en tono sincero

Jan no dijo nada, volteo a verme, salió corriendo hacia mí, me abrazó y empezó a llorar de forma muy fuerte, pero su llanto no era fúnebre, era tan…Desgarrador. Como si quisiera morir, como si su vida dependiese de ello, correspondí el abrazo, la estreché en mí y no soportaba ver a alguien llorar, pero con ella era diferente, ella es…

La persona más importante para mí

-Bee, lamento que me vieras así- Dijo Janette entre llanto

-No te preocupes, Jan, yo siempre estaré para ti- Y le di un cálido beso en la frente

-Bee, ¿Es en serio lo que me dices?- Preguntó Jan ingenuamente

-Claro, Janette, yo te voy a proteger- Y le quité una lagrimita de su rostro

-Es muy tranquilizador de tu parte Bee… ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- Me preguntó Janette intentando equilibrar su respiración

-¿Sí?- Pregunté

-¿Me puedes seguir abrazando? eso me hace sentir mejor- Dijo Jan tiernamente

-No me iré de aquí hasta que estés bien- Y le di otro beso en la frente

Siempre amé a Janette, su carácter, no cualquier chica tenía ese carácter, pero ella no me corresponde, ella ama a Optimus y a mí no. Aunque yo tengo una regla que muy pocos tenemos

_Si ella es feliz, yo también lo soy_

Cuando de repente el peso de Janette me ganó y no la sostuve más.

-Ey, Janette ¿Estás bien?- Pregunté

Pero no me había dado cuenta, se había desmayado, la intenté despertar, en eso toqué su frente y tenía mucha calentura, así que decidí llevarla a su dormitorio. La acosté en su cama y no tardaron en llegar los demás.

-Bee, ¿Qué le pasa a Janette?- Preguntó Michelle preocupada

-Escuchen todos, Janette se siente mal, Drift y Crosshairs, vayan a buscar a Ratchet, díganle que Janette se puso mal- Ordené

-Entendido- Dijeron al unísono y se fueron

-Michelle, Safforn y Mark vayan a calentar agua y busquen toallas, servirá para intentar bajar la calentura- Di la orden a los hermanos

-Muy bien- Dijeron al unísono

-Hound, busca a Mary y a Optimus, los necesito aquí- Y Hound se fue

Yo cuidaré a Janette, así que me senté una silla cuidando a Janette mientras se recuperaba, no quería verla sufrir, a ella no, ya había perdido a sus padres y ahora que es una Autobot se siente como en su familia.

* * *

><p><strong>No lloren porque Jan piensa que Optimus la dejó<strong>

**Optimus...eres un perro!**

**Y Bee tiene la Oportunidad que siempre anheló xD**

**Quieren que le siga?**

**Si es así hasta el próximo Capitulo! :D**


	3. La misión suicida de Optimus

**He aquí el capítulo 3**

**Gracias a DeadStriker32 y a LadyPrimeneko por apoyarme y seguir con el fic**

**Y sin más que decir aquí está el capítulo 3**

**Disfrutenlo :3**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3 La misión suicida de Optimus<p>

_(Narra Mary)_

Este día fuimos a un paseo, Janette y yo iremos a paseo por la carretera, además, debía cumplir con mis deberes en la carretera como verdadera líder Autobot,

Luego de eso, fuimos a un teatro, donde presentaron una obra melodramática, fue muy gracioso, pero el chico que era el protagonista le guiño el ojo a Janette, entonces escuché un gruñido al parecer, fue Optimus el que produjo ese gruñido.

Optimus es como es, le gustaba Janette, pero a la vez me amaba, ya íbamos casi entrando a la casa cuando Optimus nos detuvo.

-Esperen, les asigno una misión, a todos- Dijo Optimus

-¿En serio?- Pregunté

-Sí, bueno, si es que la quieren- Bromeo Optimus

-Claro que sí, mis Autobots y yo no tenemos miedo, Somos valientes ¿Cierto?- Les pregunté

-Claro- Respondieron al unísono

-Muy bien, pues entonces, deberán ir a una planta nuclear abandonada, ahí se dice que científicos abandonaron esa planta nuclear por razones desconocidas, se supone que hay fantasmas y terribles mutaciones, deberán investigar lo más profundo posible- Ordenó Optimus

-No te preocupes por nosotros- Le dije –Espera… ¡Janette!-

-No, Janette no irá, se quedará conmigo, tengo que hablar con ella de algo muy serio- Me vio con mirada fría, seria y decidida

-OK, aunque tendré que nombrar a otro guía, Bee, tú serás mi guía por el día de hoy ¿Está bien?, no acepto reclamos- Le dije fríamente y nos fuimos

Así que decidimos irnos, cada uno de mis Autobots se transformó en su modo auto, al parecer, esa planta nuclear está por Misuri, no muy lejos de aquí, pasamos un buen rato en la carretera, Crosshairs estaba ansioso por investigar sobre la planta nuclear abandonada.

Hasta que me llegó un presentimiento de que Optimus y Janette estaban haciendo una cosa totalmente diferente a lo que Optimus me dijo, mañana lo interrogaré para sacarle toda la información, a Janette no, la dejaré en paz, ya que es mi Ama y creadora.

Luego de un largo tiempo llegamos a la planta, para poder tener acceso de todo, todos se transformaron en sus respectivas Holoformas humanas.

-Bien, hay que entrar- Ordené

Y todos sin dudarlo o pensarlo 2 veces entraron, al pasar en uno de los oscuros pasillos se podía ver un cartel que decía: _"Peligro, radiación, se recomienda llevar mascarilla"._

Para nosotros no nos hacía falta, podíamos aguantar la radiación presente ahí, para nuestra buena suerte, no somos humanos.

-¿Por qué creen que haya tanta radiación aquí?- Preguntó Arcee haciendo que un eco resonara

-Ah, no lo sé, algún accidente- Respondí haciendo énfasis

-¿Accidente?- Preguntó Bumblebee

-Sí, ¿Sabes la historia de Chernóbil?- Les pregunté a mis Autobots

-N-No- Dijeron tímidamente

-Por lo que encontré en internet, es que hace unos cuántos años, en una central nuclear situada en Chernóbil, Ucrania, más bien fue en la central nuclear Vladímir Ilich Lenin pasó un accidente en el cual uno de los reactores explotó, tuvieron que evacuar toda esa zona, ya que la radiación para los humanos, es fatal, esa radiación sigue presente en la planta abandonada de Chernóbil- Les conté mientras avanzábamos

-Que miedo- Dijo Bumblebee

-Creo que pasó algo similar aquí- Insinué

-¿En serio crees eso, Mary?- Preguntó Bee asustado

-Espera, voy a confirmarlo…Cross, dame el instrumento de medición de radiación- Y Cross me dio el aparato

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Ratchet

-Es un aparato con el cual se mide la potencia de la radiación- Expliqué al resto

El aparato marcó no más de 200, al parecer, cualquier humano puede aguantar este tipo de radiación.

Hasta que, mientras avanzamos en una de los tantos pasillos oscuros, la radiación comenzó a subir hasta que se paró el medidor, me asomé para ver la cantidad de radiación que había, no lo podía creer, la radiación era increíble que pueda igualar a la planta abandonada de Chernóbil…

Una potencia de 1000

-Y ¿En Chernóbil hay más radiación que aquí?- Preguntó Bee

-Es 10 veces más potente que aquí- Le dije a Bumblebee

-Espero que Optimus no nos mande ahí- Dijo Bee con nervios

-Agradece que no nos ha mandado allí y si nos manda, lo voy a matar- Advertí en tono serio, firme, decidido y frío

Hasta que empecé a escuchar muchos ruidos que provenían detrás de nosotros, pero no eran unos ruidos pequeños, eran grandes, que poco a poco se iban acercando más y más a nosotros.

-Autobots, estén atentos- Ordené

-Creo que llegó la hora de la diversión- Dijo Crosshairs ansioso

Los ruidos se detuvieron por unos segundos, me daba desconfianza todo esto, no era normal que los ruidos silenciaran por un rato, hasta que salió una figura sobre nosotros, la esquivamos, pero corría a una velocidad muy rápida, hasta que se detuvo, era una especie de perro gigante, sin mucho pelo, no tenía ojos y las cuencas de éstos estaban vacíos.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuché gruñidos por todas partes, eran más de esas cosas que se aproximaban hacia nuestra posición.

-Maldito Optimus, juro que mañana va a morir- Dije molesta y harta –Autobots… ¡ATAQUEN!-

-Creo que merecemos algo de diversión ¿No?- Dijo Crosshairs para así atacar

Debido a que nosotros somos más empezaron a disminuir el número de esas cosa, mutaciones, o lo que sea.

Luego de unos pocos minutos, empezaron a llegar más, creo que debido a tanta radiación presente, estas fueron las consecuencias, pero…

¿Qué se supone que hicieron aquí?

Esa tal vez es la incógnita más grande de todas, pasaron los minutos, también ya habían pasado hordas y hordas de esas cosas, mis Autobots estaban ya muy cansados.

-Haré una OSM, sujétense bien- E hice una OSM

Todas las mutaciones que estaban ahí murieron, nadie, que yo supiera, ha sobrevivido a una OSM.

Así que sin más distracciones, fuimos a investigar a fondo como lo pidió Optimus, había demasiadas habitaciones, pero pasamos por la más perturbadora de ellas y de todas.

En él se hallaban cuerpos muertos por la radiación, animales muertos, instrumentos extraños y sinestros.

-Creo que aquí hacían torturas- Dijo Crosshairs serio

-A menos de que experimentaban con ellos- Deduje

-Pero ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Jazz

-Tal vez para buscar algo, no sé cómo un antídoto- Deduje nuevamente

-¿Tomamos evidencia, Mary?- Preguntó Drift

-Por supuesto, toda la que sea necesaria- Ordené

Nos fuimos a las 2:00 Am, fuimos por la carretera principal de regreso a Dodge City, en serio…

VOY A MATAR A OPTIMUS

Llegamos a la casa, Bumblebee abrió la puerta y todos entramos, creo que Optimus y Janette deben estar dormidos, no me imagino porque, debió de desvelarse Janette por la tarea, porque creo que hoy es su último día de escuela.

Bee subió hasta arriba, creo que Optimus estaba ahí, así que decidí poner en marcha mi venganza, tomé una herramienta de mecánica y subí al primer piso, ahí estaban Bee y Optimus platicando

-¡Optimus Prime!- Exclamé y sin que él se diera cuenta le aventé la herramienta.

Y perdió el conocimiento debido a la herramienta que le arrojé a la cara. No tardó mucho como para recobrar el conocimiento y al levantase le salía sangre de la nariz.

-¡Eres LO PEOR!- Exclamé gritándome

-¿¡P-Por qué!?- Preguntó Optimus confundido

-Porque, nos enviaste a una misión casi suicida- Dije molesta

-No te quejes, tu nunca mueres- Dijo reclamándome

-No lo decía por mí…- Dije dándole la espalda –Lo decía por mis Autobots-

Lo que me había dicho me había dolido, no sabe que sus Autobots murieron alguna vez, debería agradecérmelo, sin mi gran poder él no tendría tantos refuerzos como ahora, sin dudarlo me fui de ahí sin un rumbo, salí de la casa y posteriormente del condado.

* * *

><p><strong>Maldito Optimus U.U <strong>

**Por su culpa todos corrieron peligro**

**Quieren que le siga?**

**Si es así hasta el próximo Capitulo! :D**


	4. Cuidándote

**He aquí el capítulo 4**

**Que de hecho ni me tardé en hacerla XD**

**Gracias a ArokAmateratsu**, **DeadStriker32 y a LadyPrimeneko por apoyarme y seguir con el fic**

**Y sin más que decir aquí está el capítulo 4**

**Disfrutenlo :3**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4 Cuidándote<p>

_(Narra Bumblebee)_

Me quedé esperando al lado de Janette, en ese momento llegaron Mark, Saffron y Michelle con agua fría y toallas.

-Bien Bumblebee, tenemos el agua- Dijo Michelle colocando el agua en la mesita que está al lado de la cama de Janette.

Al mismo tiempo llegaron Crosshairs y Drift con Ratchet casi arrastrándolo, así que le pedí que analizara a Janette, ya que se encontraba bastante mal.

-Puede ser que sea una recaída- Explicó Ratchet serio

-¿Recaída?- Pregunté preocupado

-Ah, sí es posible, debido a un fuerte sentimiento o algún mal funcionamiento del cuerpo- Explicó Ratchet

-Bueno… vi a Janette llorando y no me dijo porque- Le expliqué

-Puede ser que ese sea el factor principal- Me dijo

Pero me extrañó algo…Hound no regresaba, hasta que…

-¡Chicos! No los encuentro- Exclamó Hound

-Debieron haber salido, vayan todos a buscarlos- Ordené

Todos salieron y se transformaron en sus modos auto.

-¿Y tú qué harás, Bee?- Me preguntó Arcee

-Cuidaré de Janette- Respondí

-Bien, entonces nos vamos- Y se fueron arrancando lo más rápido posible

Entré a la casa y subí al cuarto de Janette, tomé una de las toallas y la humedecí con agua, luego la puse en la frente de Janette, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente, Aunque sea una Semi, se enferma también, luego le preguntaré qué pasó esta mañana y también lo que pasó ayer entre Optimus y ella.

Me senté en la silla que estaba cerca de ella, entonces, empecé a tener recuerdos sobre ella, de hace 3 meses….

Cuando la conocí

**_(Flashback)_**

_(Hace 3 meses)_

_La chica llamada Mary había despertado, por lo que Optimus me dijo todo sobre ella, nombre: Mary Kousuke, ella y Optimus son amigos de la infancia. Sus ojos son bicolores, el derecho es azul y el izquierdo es verde, pero no tenían expresión alguna, como miedo, felicidad, nada, aunque tenían un gran brillo._

_-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó Mary sobresaltada_

_-Tranquila, mi nombre es Bumblebee- Le dije amablemente_

_-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Orion?- Preguntó nuevamente_

_-Estás en mi casa- Y salió Cade –Es un gusto, me llamo Cade Yeager –Le tendió la mano a Mary_

_-Mary Kousuke, el gusto es mío, Cade- Y recibió la mano de Cade_

_-Y por cierto, al que llamas Orion en realidad se llama Optimus- Expliqué_

_-Ah, OK- Dijo aún no convencida_

_-Es una larga historia de contar, ¿verdad, Cade?- Me dirigí a Cade_

_-Por supuesto- Asintió Cade_

_-Y además, ¿Quién es la humana que venía contigo?- Pregunté a Mary_

_-Se llama Janette, Janette Jane Starlight- Contestó _

_-¿Dónde están sus padres? deben estar preocupados por ella- Dijo Cade preocupado_

_De repente hubo un silencio de parte de Mary, acaso…_

_¿Dije algo malo?_

_-Ella… no tiene padres…ESTÁN MUERTOS- Dijo Mary en tono apenas audible_

_-Ah…perdón, en serio, lo lamento- Me disculpé_

_-Será mejor que salga- Y salió Mary del gran laboratorio que estaba ahí_

_-Parece que estás interesado en Janette- Sugirió Cade_

_-N-No es cierto- Y empecé sentir calor_

_-OK, pero no te sonrojes, Bee- Dijo Cade entono coqueto y sarcástico_

_Así que fui a buscar a Optimus, estaba fuera, con él están Janette y Mary. Así que decidí darle una sorpresa a Janette, no sé como pero con una velocidad de un rayo me agarró de la muñeca y me derribó._

_¿Cómo es posible que tenga una increíble fuerza?_

_A pesar de ser humana, tiene una fuerza y velocidad impresionantes, con el paso del tiempo empecé a desarrollar un sentimiento por ella…simplemente es extraño._

**_(Fin Flashback)_**

Me distraje ya que Janette empezó a abrir los ojos…Sus hermosos ojos.

-Jan, ¿Estás bien?- Pregunté asustado y preocupado

-Sí, eso creo- Dijo débilmente

-Ah…gracias a Primus que estás bien- Dije colocando mi cabeza en las piernas de Janette

-Perdona, ¿Te preocupé?- Dijo acariciando mi cabello

-Demasiado, no sé qué haría sin ti- Dije con unas lágrimas en los ojos

-Por cierto… ¿Y los demás?- Me pregunta Jan

-Mary y Optimus se fueron lejos de aquí, no sé a dónde se fueron ambos, pero el resto de los Autobots los están buscando, ¿Tu sabes a donde se pudieron haber ido?- Pregunté a Janette muy serio y levantándome de donde estaba

-No, y creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos- Insinuó Janette

-¿Por qué?, Janette, ¿Qué sucedió ayer y hoy en la mañana?- Le pregunté

-Es confidencial y además NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA- Y se intentó parar de la cama

-No te puedes levantar, estás muy mal…no has respondido a mi pregunta- Dije serio y directo

-Ya te lo dije Bumblebee…¡NO TE INCUMBE Y NO TE INTROMETAS EN MI VIDA!- Exclamó Janette molesta

-Todavía que me preocupo por ti y me respondes así- Alcé la voz

-¡CÁLLATE!, tú no eres mi padre o mi madre, ¡NO SABES LO QUE ES PERDER UNA FAMILIA!- Me gritó Janette

-C-Claro que si lo sé- Respondí gritándole también

-¿Sabes qué?, mejor voy a buscarlos yo por mi cuenta- Dijo Janette, harta, seria y decidida

En ese momento, Janette puso un pie fuera de la habitación pero se detuvo en seco y se desmayó.

-¿Ves los que pasa cuando empiezas a discutir?- Me dije a mi mismo

Corrí hacia ella, al parecer había vuelto a recaer, la tome en mis brazos, la cargué y la puse en su cama, simplemente, es linda, creo que al fin pude determinar ese sentimiento extraño que tengo hacia Janette…

Estoy enamorado de ella

De repente, otro extraño sentimiento me invadió, como si quisiera tenerla conmigo o más bien como, estar dentro de ella.

-¡CONTRÓLATE BEE! Ella ama a Optimus y no a ti- Dije tratando de controlarme y dándome una cachetada

Voltee a ver el reloj que está en la habitación de Janette, marcan las 12:20 de la tarde, creo que será la primera vez que Janette falta a la escuela, de hecho, creo que salían hoy de vacaciones, así que no había ningún problema. Tal vez los Autobts tardarían en encontrarlos.

-Te cuidaré hasta que todos vengan- Dije para mis adentros

En las siguientes 2 horas Janette seguía igual, por lo mientras le voy a preparar la comida, cambiándole la posición de la toalla y también humedeciendo unas cuantas toallas para bajar la calentura.

* * *

><p><strong>Si que Bee está urgido XD<strong>

**La discusión de Bee y Janette O-O**

**Quieren que le siga?**

**Si es así hasta el próximo Capitulo! :D**


	5. Charla Pasiva-Agresiva

**He aquí el capítulo 5**

**Gracias a ArokAmateratsu**, **DeadStriker32 y a LadyPrimeneko por apoyarme y seguir con el fic**

**Y sin más que decir aquí está el capítulo 5**

**Disfrutenlo :3**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5 Charlo Pasiva-Agresiva<p>

_(Narra Optimus)_

Salí de la casa y fui a ver el patio trasero…No estaba ahí. Ella y Janette me preocupan, soy un idiota, no debí decir esas cosas horribles a Mary.

_-"Debió salir del condado"- Pensé por un momento_

Así que me transformé en mi modo camión y salí a buscarla, primero fui a Misuri, recorrí todo Misuri y no estaba, así que fui a Oklahoma. Pensé que nunca la iba a encontrar, pero me retracté cuando la vi sentada en un rincón de un callejón sin salida.

-Mary ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunté

-Eso debería preguntártelo a ti- Dijo Mary evitando verme y volteando a la derecha

-Perdóname, no quería decirte lo anterior- Me disculpe

-Mmm…creo que lo dijiste sin pensar, ¿Verdad?- Insinuó Mary

-Como los viejos tiempos ¿Verdad, Mary?-Pregunté sonriendo

-Vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo ¿Quieres?- Propuso Mary

-Claro-Y nos fuimos de ese lugar

Salimos hacia la carretera con dirección a Kansas City y de ahí iremos a Dodge City. Pero el campo que está cerca de la carretera, fue un buen lugar para detenernos y dialogar.

-Lamento decirte lo…anterior, no medí la dureza de mis palabras- Me volví a disculpar

-No hace falta que te vulvas a disculpar- Dijo Mary

-OK, no lo volveré a decir- Acepté

-Ahora te interrogaré- Dijo Mary muy seria

Mierda

Está sospechando de lo que pasó anoche entre Janette y yo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué a mí?-Pregunté

-Porque tuve un presentimiento de que tú y Janette estaban haciendo una cosa totalmente diferente a lo que tú me habías dicho- Dijo Mary en tono amenazador

-¿E-Enserio?-Dije demasiado nervioso

-¿Qué hicieron ayer tú y Janette?-Preguntó Mary

-Ayer comimos palomitas-Mentí

-¡NO ME JODAS!-Y me golpeó

-Oye, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Pregunté

-Te lo diré una vez más- Y Mary sacó su guadaña-¿Qué hicieron anoche Janette y tú?-

No sabía que contestarle, en ese momento puso su guadaña en mi garganta, vaya que si es agresiva como Janette. Entonces decidí armarme de valor y decirle lo que pasó anoche entre Janette y yo.

-Bien Mary te lo diré-Dije decidido

-Ya era hora-Dijo Mary molesta y harta

-Yo…HICE EL AMOR CON JANETTE ANOCHE-Declaré

…

Hubo un silencio de parte de Mary, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos sin movernos, sin decirnos una sola palabra, hasta que Mary soltó su guadaña.

-Gracias por no matarme, Mary-Agradecí

-…¡NO SEAS HIJO DE PUTA!-Gritó Mary

En ese momento Mary sostuvo nuevamente su guadaña y me intentó atacar, lo bueno fue que esquivé su ataque.

-M-Mary ¿Me intentas matar?- Pregunté obviamente

-¡NO!, ¡ ¿EN SERIO?! APENAS TE DISTE CUENTA- Dijo Mary sarcásticamente

-No me mates, no hice nada malo- Dije y esquivé otro ataque

-¿No hiciste nada malo? ¡¿QUÉ NO HICISTE NADA MALO, OPTIMUS PRIME?!- Violaste a Janette- Dijo muy enfadada

-Pero se veía tan inocente, indefensa y tan…SEXY- Dije sintiendo el rubor en mis mejillas

-Entonces, ¡¿Por eso nos enviaste allá?!- Gritó Mary

-Este…se podría decir que sí- Dije tontamente

Nunca debí decirle eso

-…¡NO ME CHINGUES!-Y su guadaña se transformó en una bazooka

-Ay no, ¡La bazooka no!-Grité y salí corriendo

-¡No huyas hijo de puta!-Exclamó Mary

-No huyo, me escapo xD-Dije divertido

Mary sin dudarlo me disparó con su bazooka, pero no es cualquier bazooka, era de Última Generación Tecnológica Celestana (UGTC). De repente, esa bomba estalla envolviéndome en una gran capa de polvo.

-Eso te pasa por violar a Janette-Alcancé a escuchar

-Necesito ayuda, así que llamé a los Autobots. Pero no pudieron responder por alguna situación y por un largo tiempo.

-Por tu culpa casi nos mataron- Dijo Mary muy enojada y acercándose a mí lentamente

-P-Pero, tenía que asegurarme para que no oyeran nuestros "ruiditos"- Dije retrocediendo lentamente

-Pues nos hubieras dicho la verdad para así dejarlos solos-Dijo Mary transformando su bazooka en una hacha

-¿Qué harás con esa hacha, Mary?-Pregunté señalando el hacha

-Te cortaré la cabeza y me bañaré con tu sangre- Dijo Mary en tono amenazador y sanguinario

_(Narra Mary)_

En serio, lo voy a matar, ayer prometí que lo iba a matar, al principio pensé que no lo quería matar, pero ahora que me ha dicho la verdad…

Merece morir

Me abalancé sobre él con el hacha en mano, me detuvo en seco porque me llegó otro presentimiento como el de anoche. Es imposible, debió quedarme esa sensación de anoche.

-¿Por qué no interrogas a Janette?- Preguntó Optimus

-Porque ella es mi Ama y creadora-Dije en tono sombrío

-¿Desde cuando eres tan agresiva?-Volvió a preguntar

-Desde que tenía 18 años de edad, ahora tengo 537-Dije en tono amenazador

-¿Sabes? ahora que lo pienso, es posible que sea creador, ¿Eh, Mary?- Me preguntó en tono curioso

-¿Por qué piensas eso?...Tú…¡EMBARAZASTE A JANETTE!-Exclamé convirtiendo el hacha en una motosierra

-Ay no, ¿Cómo crees?-Bromeo Optimus

-¡Eso es posible, Optimus Prime!-Exclamé preocupada

-No lo creo-Volvió a bromear

-Despídete de este mundo y de tu posible chispeante en el vientre de Janette-Y encendí la motosierra

Fui interrumpida cuando alguien me agarró por detrás…Era Crosshairs

-Tranquila Mary, soy yo-Dijo Crosshairs

-¡Suéltame Crosshairs!-Ordené

-No puedo Mary, Optimus también es nuestro líder Autobot y él nos ordenó no soltarte-Dijo Crosshairs

-Pero, yo tengo más autorización-Y solté la motosierra

-Como serás la esposa de Optimus, ambos tendrán la misma autorización-Dijo Crosshairs nuevamente

-Es bueno que los encontramos-Escuché la voz de Hound

-Nos preocupaste mucho, Mary-Dijo Mark

-Por poco y matabas a Optimus-Dijo Michelle

-De hecho, esas eran mis intenciones-Les dije al resto de los Autobots

-Vámonos de aquí-Ordenó Optimus

-¿Y Janette? ¿Dónde está ella?-Pregunté

-No te preocupes por ella, está con Bumblebee-Dijo Ratchet

Espera un momento… ¿Está con Bumblebee?

Oh no… creo que ha salido Jane, tiene tiempo que no veía en acción a ese alter ego.

-Vamos ya, es una orden-Dije temiendo lo peor

-¿Sucede algo, Mary?-Preguntó Optimus

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-Declaré nerviosa

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Crosshairs

-Sobre Jane, El alter ego-Les dije

-¿Quién es Jane El alter ego?-Pregunta Ratchet

-Se los explicaré en el camino-Y aceleramos con mucha prisa hacia la casa de Janette

-Además, ¿Nos vas a contar por qué ibas a matar a Optimus?-Preguntó Saffron

-Ah…OK, también se los voy a contar-Declaré

-Pero Mary, es mi vida privada-Se interpuso Optimus

-Me da lo mismo tu privacidad-Le dije fríamente

* * *

><p><strong>La ira de Mary: TIPO 100000 O-O<strong>

**De Tsundere a Yandere (Los que ven anime me entenderán)**

**Y Optimus Trolero xD**

**Y ¿Qué dicen? ¿HAY PROBABILIDAD DE QUE OPTIMUS HAYA EMBARAZADO A JANETTE?**

**Luego lo verán ;D**

**Quieren que le siga?**

**Si es así hasta el próximo Capitulo! :D**


	6. Estoy mejor contigo

**He aquí el capítulo 6**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene Lemmon ¬w¬**

**Que de hecho, no me tardé en hacerla XD**

**Gracias a ArokAmateratsu**, **DeadStriker32 y a LadyPrimeneko por apoyarme y seguir con el fic**

**Y sin más que decir aquí está el capítulo 6**

**Disfrutenlo :3**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6 Estoy mejor contigo<p>

_(Narra Bumblebee)_

En la cocina me dispuse a preparar la comida a Janette, espero que se recupere, a mí, en lo personal, no me da asco la comida humana, de hecho, me agrada.

Al terminar de prepararla, subí y me di cuenta de algo horrible.

Janette no estaba

Preocupado, busqué en su habitación, me preocupa su estado y más si vuelve a recaer.

_(Momentos antes…)_

_(Narra Janette)_

El tiempo se me hacía eterno, recuerdo, como sucedió lo de anoche entre Optimus yo, pensé, que nunca me correspondería.

De repente, el tiempo se detuvo

-¿Qué sucede?-Me pregunté

De las sombras, surgió una figura similar a mí, pero con los ojos verdes y anillos ámbar con rojo.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunté a la figura

-No puede ser que se te olvidó quién soy-Dijo aquella figura

-Perdón, pero no me acuerdo-Le respondí

-Mi nombre, es Jane, soy tu alter ego-Respondió seria

No…puede…ser

_(Ahora)_

_(Narra Bumblebee)_

Me di la vuelta, ahí estaba Janette, se veía rara, sus ojos son verdes con anillos ámbar y rojo…

Ella no es Janette

No me había dado cuenta de que Janette viste una ropa demasiado provocativa.

-J-Janette, ¿Eres tú?-Pregunté

-Claro que soy yo, Bee-Me dijo

Se iba acercando paso a paso y muy lentamente. Vestía una minifalda y una playera con escote y tirantes.

-Es hora de probarte que te necesito solo a ti-Y me besó

No iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de hacerlo con ella, así que correspondí el beso, primero con ternura y al final fue salvajemente.

Nos faltaba aire así que nos separamos dejando un fino hilo de saliva entre ambos.

-Janette, no sabes cuánto tiempo espere esto-Y me deshice de su playera

Pero ella no se quedaba atrás, con sus manos me quitó la sudadera. Me acerqué a su cuello y lo empecé a lamer y morder. Al final le hice un chupetón, por lo mientras ella se sostenía de mí…

Amaba sus gemidos y amaba oírla gemir

Desabroché su sujetador dejando sus pechos libres, son hermosos, de piel blanca y suave. Tomé uno y lo empecé a masajear, lamer, morder, chupar y succionar, Janette gemía como loca sin control.

-B-Bee, ahh!-Gimió Janette

-Tus pechos son hermosos-Le dije

De un súbito movimiento, Janette me quitó la playera negra, aunque es muy linda, se comporta salvaje conmigo.

Luego de terminar con uno, hice lo mismo con el otro, casi antes de terminar empecé a sentirme muy ansioso y desesperado.

-Parece que alguien se adelantó-Insinuó Janette

Entonces, Janette desabrochó mi cinturón, luego me quitó los pantalones junto a mis boxers e hizo algo que nunca voy a olvidar.

Con sus pechos empezó a amortiguar mi miembro, mientras ella lo ponía en su boca.

El interior de su boca era muy mojado, cálido y estrecho. No pude evitar poner una mano en su cabeza haciendo que ella continuara con su labor. Cada vez aceleraba más sus movimientos, metiéndolo y sacándolo de su boca.

-Ah, ah, ah, J-Jan, n-no…no pares, mi Janette-Y con la misma mano la empecé a acercar a mí haciendo movimientos más rápidos

No iba aguantar más, me voy a correr

-Ah, Ahhh! Janette!-Y me corrí

-Bee, tu líquido sabe bien-Dijo Jan saboreando mi esencia

-N-No es justo, aún estás semi vestida-E hice un puchero

-Bee, ¿Podrías quitarme la faldita?-Preguntó Jan

Hice caso a lo que me pidió, al igual, me despojé de sus boxers femeninos. No sé por qué pero Janette hizo otra cosa que también me sorprendió. Metió 2 dedos a su boca y los cubrió con su saliva y finalmente los puso en su entrada.

-Bee…Te necesito adentro-Me suplicó Janette

Se veía tan linda, en esa provocativa pose. Y no solo eso, sus pezones que están muy duros por la excitación, al igual que su entrepierna totalmente mojada y su sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Me coloqué sobre ella separando sus piernas.

-¿En serio quieres hacer esto?-Le pregunté inseguro

-Si lo haces seré feliz-Y me volvió a besar

Y entré de una embestida, Janette, está muy apretada, mojada y muy cálida por dentro.

-M-Me voy a mover-Y me moví lentamente

-Ah, ah, ah, B-Bee-Jadeó Janette

-J-Janette, estás muy…mojada y estrecha-Le dije

Ella se sostuvo de mí con sus brazos, siempre la amé, desde la primera vez que la vi en Kansas City…me enamoré completamente de ella.

Sam…fue el primer humano del que me enamoré, luego de no verlo por años, la vi a ella, y se convirtió en mi luz.

Con una mano sostenía su pierna para poder entrar libremente y con la otra mano la sostenía de la cadera.

-Janette, ah, ah, ah-Gemí nombrando a Janette

-B-Bee, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, me siento, ah, ah, como en el cielo, ah, ah-Gimió Janette

De repente, mis ligeros movimientos se volvieron grandes embestidas, entrando y saliendo de ella sin parar ni un solo momento.

-Ah, ah, ah, J-Janette, creo que me voy a…correr-Le dije tratando de evitar correrme

-N-No lo hagas, ah, ah, ah, ah, aguanta un poco…más-Sugirió

-No puedo aguantar más, Mi Janette-Dije rendido

Y en ese momento me corrí a más no poder en Janette

-Aún…no…llegaba-Jadeó Jan

-Te prometo darte duro contra el muro-Prometí

Todo ese líquido blanco, espeso y caliente se vertió en la entrada de Janette

-Vaya que si te corriste mucho-Me dijo

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Iba a explotar-Reclamé

Entonces Janette puso una mirada macabra, siniestra y pervertida. Tomo mi miembro y lo empezó a mover de arriba hacia abajo. Conforme Janette hacía más rápidos sus movimientos, empecé a llegar al límite y me volví a correr.

-Ahhhhh!, Janette, eso fue…exquisito-Dije muy sonrojado

-Esa era mi intención-Me dijo

-Ven acá…agárrate de la pared-Y puso sus manos en la pared –Te prometí darte duro contra el muro-

Entre en ella en una sola embestida, primero en movimientos leves, luego de unos minutos empecé a dar embestidas.

-Ah, ah, ah, Janette, así estás más…Apretada-Dije gimiendo y jadeando de placer

-Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, Bee, te necesito-Me dijo tiernamente

-Di mi nombre Jan-Le ordené

-Bumblebee, Bumblebee, Bumblebee, Bumblebee, sigue así y me voy a correr-Me dijo

-Janette…¡TE AMO!-Y aceleré más mis movimientos

-Bumblebee, ¡BEE ME CORRO, ME CORRO!-Y Janette se corrió

-Janette, ¡JANETTE TAMBIÉN ME CORRO!-Y me corrí en ella

Me sorprendí mucho, ya que me corrí a lo grande, además de que de ella salían cintas de ese líquido blanco y espeso, y hubo otra cosa más. De los pezones de Janette salió lo que los humanos le llaman leche.

Me fijé en el reloj, son las 5:00 Pm, aún es temprano, pero estaba muy cansado, al igual que Janette, así que nos acurrucamos el uno con el otro, y nos sumergimos en aquella burbuja de sueños.

_(Narra Jane El alter ego)_

Al fin pude hacer que el Autobot amarillo violara a Janette. Aunque según ayer, también fue violada por el líder Autobot: Optimus Prime.

Así que volví a las oscuras paredes de las entrañas de Janette, han pasado 16 años que no la manipulo, ni siquiera cuando nació.

Bueno, por ahora lo disfruté, ya luego volveré a hacerlo.

-Nos volveremos a ver…Starlight-Dije finalmente y volví a mis aposentos.

* * *

><p><strong>Jejeje, les dije que iba a haber BumblebbeXJanette<strong>

**Pero ella no era Janette, era Jane**

**Luego sabrán el origen de Jane**

**¿Saben qué significa cuando a una mujer le sale leche?**

**Esperenlo**** el próximo capítulo ;D**

**Luego lo verán ;D**

**Quieren que le siga?**

**Si es así hasta el próximo Capitulo! :D**


	7. Explicaciones y aclaraciones

**He aquí el capítulo 7**

**Que de hecho, no me tardé en hacerla XD**

**Gracias a ArokAmateratsu**, **DeadStriker32 y a LadyPrimeneko por apoyarme y seguir con el fic**

**Y sin más que decir aquí está el capítulo 7**

**Disfrutenlo :3**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7 Explicaciones y aclaraciones<p>

_(Narra Janette)_

Empecé a abrir los ojos, voltee a ver la ventana, el sol ya se había ocultado, me fijé en el reloj y son las 9:00 Pm. Pero no me di cuenta que alguien esta durmiendo conmigo…

¡Es Bumblebee!

Y lo que más me sorprendió fue que él y yo estamos completamente desnudos. Parece que Jane se divirtió mucho usando mi cuerpo.

_-¡Pero que mierda!-Pensé_

No me importaba, así que me levanté cuidadosamente de la cama y me vestí, ya no me sentía mal como en la mañana, luego de terminarme de vestir, bajé a la cocina a preparar algo de comer, el pavo seguí cocido, así que tomé un poco de pavo lo calenté en el horno y empecé a comer.

_(Narra Bumblebee)_

_-Sam…No…no te separes de mi lado-Le supliqué_

_-Lo lamento Bee, pero no puedo-Me respondió_

_-No lo hagas, te necesito-Le dije entre lágrimas_

_-Perdóname, pero los he puesto en peligro-Y se fue _

_-No…¡SAM!-Grité_

_-Me das lástima pequeño Autobot-Dijo la voz de Megatron_

_Giré la cabeza y no podía creer lo que veía, a Mi Sam siendo estrangulado por Megatron._

_-No…¡A SAM NO!-Grité tratando de salvarlo_

_-Jaja, y pensar que después de varios años, trataré de quitarles lo más preciado para ustedes-Y Megatron se convirtió en Galvatron _

_Y la figura de Sam se trasformó en Janette_

_-B-Bee, ¡S-SÁLVAME!-Gritó Janette_

-¡JANETTE!-Grité despertandome

Me desperté aturdido, tuve el mismo sueño, Janette ya no estaba a mi lado y la ropa que estaba regada tampoco estaba, decidí ponerme mi ropa y salir a buscarla por la casa y si no estaba, a lo mejor fue a buscar a Optimus y a Mary. Pero por lo mientras bajé a la cocina.

_(Narra Janette)_

Empecé a comer el pavo, pero sabía extraño, apuesto a que no estaba en las condiciones para ser comido, lo mastiqué sintiendo que cada vez lo sentía más…asqueroso.

Escuché unos pasos bajando de las escaleras, era Bumblebee.

-Oye, Bee, ¿Este pavo sirve?-Pregunté

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-Me pregunta

-Porque siento que sabe…no sé, muy…-No terminé de hablar

Me dirigí al baño, cerré la puerta y empecé a vomitar, sabía que ese pavo sabía a descompuesto, terminé de vomitar y jalé la palanca, me lavé las manos y salí del baños. Bumblebee se quedó muy sorprendido de mi reacción.

-Janette, ¿Sucede algo? No te ves muy bien que digamos-Me dijo Bee

-No lo sé Bee, me siento algo mareada-Le dije

-Déjame ver si tienes fiebre-Y me tocó la frente y las mejillas –Estás ardiendo-

-¿En serio? ¿Tan mal estoy?-Me pregunté muy alterada

-Se podría decir que si-Me dijo –Mejor voy a ver si ya vienen-Y salió de la casa

_(Narra Bumblebee)_

Salí de la casa, estaba incomodando mucho a Janette y más por lo que sucedió ayer. Me dispuse a revisar todo el perímetro de la casa y no había nada, hasta que desde lo lejos apareció un par de luces, unos momentos después aparecieron más pares de luces…

Ahí vienen los Autobots

Me acerqué más para confirmar que eran ellos y en verdad, si son ellos.

Todos se estacionaron en el patio y cada uno se transformó en su forma humana. En ese momento, Mary le jala de la oreja a Optimus de una manera muy agresiva.

-Y ahora vamos a hablar todos-Le dijo Mary a Optimus

-¡Auch! Mary, ¡Eso duele!-Se quejó Optimus

-Pues eso lo debiste haber pensado antes de violar a Janette-Le volvió a decir

Espera…Optimus ¿también lo hizo con Janette?

Me sentía…raro, no sé cómo si te clavaran algo por la espalda, para empeorar más las cosas no sabía que hacer

-Siéntate en esa silla-Le ordenó Mary

-OK-Y Optimus se sentó en la silla

-Bumblebee, necesito que también te sientes en esa otra silla-Y señalo otra silla que está cerca de donde está Optimus

De hecho me iba a adentrar en la casa para hablar con Janette, pero parece que Mary se percató de la ausencia de Janette.

-Bumblebee ¿Y Janette?-Me pregunta

-En la casa, vomitando-Le contesté lo más sincero posible

-¿Qué has dicho, Bee?-Preguntó Mary

-Es que hoy en la mañana, Janette se desmayó y tuvo mucha calentura-Dijo Crosshairs

-Y ellos salieron a buscarte a ti y a Optimus, en lo que yo cuidaba a Janette-Volvi a tomar la palabra

-Iré por Janette-Y se fue adentro de la casa

_(Narra Mary)_

Entré en la casa, fui a la cocina y busqué a Janette. Y efectivamente, estaba comiendo dulces, una montaña de envolturas de dulces está en la mesa de la cocina.

-Janette, ¿Te sientes bien?-Le pregunté

-No sé Mary, ésta mañana vomité y luego empecé a tener antojos muy extraños-Me explicó

-Necesito que aclaremos algo-Dije seriamente

Salimos y Janette se sentó en medio de Bumblebee y Optimus.

-Necesito aclarar algo, Optimus, Janette… ¿Qué sucedió anoche y hoy en la mañana?-Pregunté a ambos

-Bien, todo comenzó ayer en la tarde…-Y Janette empezó a contarlo todo

Empecé a percatarme de que lo que pasó anoche y hoy tiene una conexión, además de la posibilidad de que Janette…

-Bumblebee, ahora tú y Janette cuéntenos lo de este día, desde el principio hasta ahora-Ordené

Me di cuenta de la mirada preocupada de Janette, veía algo anormal en ella, su mirada está muy pálida y se quedó con ganas de comer más dulces.

-OK, Bee, esa no era Janette, su nombre es Jane, el alter ego de Janette-Expliqué

-Con razón, tiene los ojos verdes-Me dijo

-Así que, cuidado cuando vean que "Janette" tenga los ojos verdes, significa que no es ella-Advertí

Concluí la reunión y todos se quedaron a platicar entre ellos. Mientras que tomé a Ratchet y fui con Janette.

-Jan ¿Sucede algo? te veo rara-Pregunté

-No sé, sigo teniendo náuseas y antojos-Me explicó

-¿Y tú periodo?-Le pregunté

-Me tocaba ayer y aún no llega-Me dijo preocupada

-Ratchet, necesito que la analices-Le pedí a Ratchet

-OK-Y se llevó a Janette

Fuimos al laboratorio de Ratchet, Janette se acostó boca arriba y encendió un aparato de ultrasonido.

-Te haré unas pruebas, Janette-Le dijo Ratchet

-¿Me harás un ultrasonido?-Preguntó a Ratchet

-Sí, no te muevas-Y le inserto otro pequeño aparato

En el monitor no se veía nada, hasta que pude ver una pequeña mancha

-Ratchet, ¿eso es posible?-Pregunté en susurro

-Sí, un 94% de probabilidad-Estimó Ratchet

Voltee a ver a Janette, no podía creer que tuviera un quiste en su cuerpo.

-Janette, lamento decirte lo que oirás a continuación-Dijo Ratchet en tono serio

-¿Son malas noticias?-Preguntó Janette

-A la vez sí y a la vez no-Respondió Ratchet

-¿Y bien? Díganme-Ordenó Janette

-Janette…estás…embarazada-Respondió Ratchet

* * *

><p><strong>El verdadero padre es Optimus seguido de Bumblebee<strong>

**¿Qué dicen del sueño de Bumblebee? :3**

**¿Cómo creen que Janette se las arreglará para que no se enteren?**

**Véanlo en el próximo capitulo ;D**

**Quieren que le siga?**

**Si es así hasta el próximo Capitulo! :D**


	8. Nostálgico 24 de Diciembre

**He aquí el capítulo 8**

**Que de hecho, no me tardé en hacerla XD**

**Gracias a ArokAmateratsu**, **DeadStriker32 y a LadyPrimeneko por apoyarme y seguir con el fic**

**Y sin más que decir aquí está el capítulo 8**

**Disfrutenlo :3**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8 Nostálgico 24 de Diciembre<p>

_(Narra Mary)_

-¿Q-Qué?, n-no puede ser-Dijo Janette preocupada

-Ratchet, pensé que ella tenía un quiste-Repuse

-No, sé que suena imposible pero no es verdad, hay un 94% de probabilidad de que estés embarazada-Se dirigió a Janette

-Esto no me puede estar pasando-Se dijo Janette

-Lamentablemente sí-Le dije

-No quiero tener hijos a muy temprana edad-Dijo Janette aún más preocupada

-¿Por qué no?-Pregunta Ratchet

-Porque si los tengo ahora, en la universidad será muy complicado y no quiero que me anden criticando por manetener a un bebé a muy temprana edad-le dijo Janette

-Puedo hacer algo, Jan-Le dije

-¿En serio? ¿Qué?-Pregunta Janette

-Puedo detener temporalmente el crecimiento del feto-Me dirigí a Jan

-¿Por cuánto?-Me preguntó nuevamente

-Puede ser por días, semanas, meses o años-Expliqué

-¿Podrías intentarlo?-Me pidió Janette

-No sé, estoy muy insegura de que esto funcione-Me retracté

-Si no quieres no te obligaré, aunque espero que Optimus acepte a su hijo-Me dijo tristemente

-OK, ¿Por cuánto tiempo?-Le pregunto

-Por…6 años-Me contestó

-¿Hoy que día es?-Pregunté

-Es…24 de Diciembre-Respondió Janette

-Bien, hoy, 24 de Diciembre dentro de 6 años más, el feto seguirá su crecimiento normal-Le dije

Puse una mano en el vientre de Janette y una luz rosa empezó a iluminar, atrasé el proceso de crecimiento del feto por 6 años.

-Listo-Dije tranquilamente

-¿Debería decirles de esto a Bee y Optimus?-Preguntó Jan

-No, hasta acabar los 6 años-Expliqué -¡VOY A MATAR A OPTIMUS!-Grité enojada

-OK, pero no lo mates, sino, mi hijo se quedará sin padre y lo quiero tener, pero no ahora-Aceptó Janette mientras tocaba su vientre

-Por cierto, no debes estar sometida a muchos peligros-Dijo Ratchet repentinamente

-Es cierto, no dejes que te lastimen el vientre, o despídete de tu chispeante-Le dije a Janette

Muy bien, pero, ¿No tendré los síntomas a lo largo de estos 6 años?-Pregunta Janette

-No, aunque volverán a aparecer cuando tu plazo se cumpla-Le dije

-Pero, igualmente, ¿Seguiré teniendo poderes?-Pregunta nuevamente

-Sí, esos nunca desaparecerán-Le dije

-¿Podríamos Salir de aquí?-Pregunta Ratchet

_(Narra Janette)_

Sigue siendo imposible para mí, haber quedado embarazada de Optimus y a la vez de Bumblebee, espero que nunca se enteren de esto, ya que, a mi cuerpo aún le falta desarrollarse, por eso tomé la decisión de detener el crecimiento del feto en mi vientre, ahora ya sé por qué tenía tanta calentura, me desmayé, se me atrasó mi periodo y vomité en la mañana.

Aunque por una parte…

Estoy muy feliz

Decidí no captar mucho la atención por mi mirada de felicidad, salimos del laboratorio de Ratchet y salimos con los demás Autobots.

Al parecer, Optimus y Bee no se percataron de mi expresión de felicidad.

-Ah, Janette, es bueno que estés aquí-Dijo Bee abrazándome

-B-Bee, ¿Te preocupa que no esté presente?-Le pregunto a Bumblebee

-Sí, demasiado-Me dijo con una sonrisa –Por cierto ¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

-Sí, gracias por cuidarme Bee-Y le di un beso en la mejilla

-D-De nada, J-Janette, s-solo quería q-que e-estuvieras b-bien-Dijo con un sonrojo muy notorio en sus mejillas

-Optimus-Y me abalancé sobre el para abrazarlo

-Janette, ¿Cómo estás?-Me pregunta

-Sí, perdón no haberte dicho sobre mi estado antes, no quería preocuparte-Le dije en tono triste

-Puede ser que me preocupas muchos, pero es por una buena razón…Te amo, Janette, y eso no va a cambiar-Y me besó –Pero, ¿Por qué te pusiste así?-

-Porque pensé que me ibas a dejar y que al fin habías elegido a Mary-Le dije en tono melancólico

-Janette, sabes que las amo a ambas, o no sé, sigo confundido-Dijo con una cara de confundido

-Si es eso lo que sientes…iré a Dodge City a comprar unas cosas-Y Optimus me tomó de la muñeca impidiéndome irme pero yo me solté de él agresivamente

Tomé mi forma auto y me fui a Dodge City a comprar unas cuantas cosas para hacer necesaria la comida de hoy. Iba a toda velocidad, no sé qué sentía en ese momento, frustración, tristeza, felicidad, ira, enojo, pero me siento más frustrada.

Así que mientras iba por la carretera, puse en la radio la canción de Linkin Park: Roads Untraveled

_[Instrumental]_

_Weep not for roads untraveled _

_Weep not for paths left lone _

_Cause beyond every bend is a long blinding end _

_It's the worst kind of pain I've known _

_Give up your heart left broken. _

_And let that mistake pass on _

_Cause the love that you lost wasn't worth what it cost _

_And in time you'll be glad it's gone _

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa _

_[Instrumental] _

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa _

_Weep not for roads untraveled _

_Weep not for sights unseen _

_May your love never end and if you need a friend, _

_There's a seat here alongside me. _

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa... _

Así fue como llegué Dodge City, en un callejón solitario, use mi forma humana, y empecé a recorrer las calles de Dodge City, aún había gente comprando cosas, pero en unas pocas calles, no había gente, estaba paseando por una calle solitaria, hasta que recordé que día es hoy, hoy es la víspera de navidad, es decir, nochebuena, no la voy a pasar con ellos, Optimus está muy confundido y creo que ya a nadie le preocupo, a Bee tal vez, pero de ahí en fuera, no.

Compré muchas cosas, como sidra, refrescos, entre otras cosas más.

-Perdona a tu padre, es que está muy confundido-Dije tocando mi vientre

Iba a ser una madre joven, lo bueno es, que podré disfrutar de la vida un poco más, iba a volver al callejón, pero había algo extraño, 6 extraños sujetos empezaron a perseguirme, disimuladamente, tomé mi báculo y me dí la vuelta rápidamente.

-¿Qué quieren?-Les pregunté

-Una chica como tú no debería estar a estas horas de la noche-Dice uno de ellos

-Vine por algo muy importante-Les dije en tono serio

-¿En serio?, ¿Por qué no vienes a divertirte con nosotros?-Pregunta otro de ellos

-No gracias-Les respondí

-Entonces tenemos que llevarte a la fuerza-Dijo el tercero

-Atrévanse, si pueden-Y saqué mi báculo

Uno de ellos vino hacia mí y lo esquivé, posteriormente, lo golpee con mi arma y éste cayó inconsciente.

-Maldita bastarda-Y me atacaron los 5 restantes

Vinieron 2, esquivé sus golpes y les di una patada en el estómago, otro vino y sacó un cuchillo, impedí que me cortara y lo doblé, con los otros 2 activé mis poderes oculares y los dejé inmóviles, pero antes de poder huir, fui golpeada por detrás soltando mi báculo.

-Jaja, vaya que eres fuerte-Dijo uno de ellos y aventó mi báculo muy lejos de mí

Me sujetaron del cuello, primero, estrangulándome, escupí un poco de sangre y finalmente, me estrellaron contra la pared sacando bastante sangre.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Acabamos con ella?-Preguntó otro de ellos

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-Y éste saca una pistola poniéndola en donde menos me lo esperaba, en mi vientre.

-N-No, por favor, ahí no-Les supliqué

-¿Eh, acaso estás embarazada?, bueno, mejor para nosotros-Sonrió el de la pistola

Hasta que escuché el sonido de una pistola, levanté la mirada, el de la pistola está atravesado por una espada.

En un movimiento rápido, esa espada fue sacada del sujeto, matándolo al instante. El resto de las personas huyeron, solamente me quedé ahí con la persona que había salvado mi vida, no era Bee, ni Optimus, ni nadie quien yo conociera.

-¿Estás bien?-Me preguntó

-S-Sí-Respondí

-Menos mal, mi nombre es Chris West, un gusto conocerte-Me tendió la mano

-Chris, igualmente, me llamo Janette Starlight-Le dije recibiendo el saludo

-Janette, bonito nombre, bueno, luego nos veremos, tengo cosas que hacer, adiós-Y se fue

-Adiós, Y GRACIAS POR SALVARME-Le grité

-No fue nada-Y despareció

* * *

><p><strong>Y pues Janette ya se las arregló para que no se le notara<strong>

**Ahora saben que Chris y Janette se conocieron desde aquí**

**Optimus y Bee tienen la culpa de dejarla sola **

**Quieren que le siga?**

**Si es así hasta el próximo Capitulo! :D**


End file.
